Draco and Hermione: Heretic
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: Satu kisah dongeng pengantar tidur diceritakan. Salah satu kisah cinta yang terhalang oleh keyakinan dan keluarga. Tidak, ini bukanlah kisah baru Romeo dan Juliet, lebih dari itu, bahkan. Dramione all the way:. DISCONTINUED
1. Prolog

**NOTE: **

Pada tahun 1527 Raja Henry VIII meminta Paus, pemimpin Gereja Katolik Roma, mengabulkan permintaan cerainya karena isterinya, Catherine of Aragon, tidak bisa memberinya putra pewaris takhta. Paus tidak mengabulkan, maka Henry memutuskan hubungan dengan Gereja tahun 1534, melalui _Act of Supremacy_ (Undang-Undang Keunggulan), ia menjadikan dirinya pemimpin gereja Inggris. Pada tahun 1530-an ia menutup sekitar delapan ratus biara di seluruh negeri, mengambil alih tanah dan harta bendanya.

Mary, putrinya, menjadi ratu setelah Henry mangkat dan berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan Katolik Roma di Inggris. Ketika ia mangkat pada tahun 1558, adiknya Elizabeth dinobatkan sebagai ratu, dan Inggris kembali memeluk Protestan. Pada tahun 1570 Elizabeth dikucilkan Paus Pius V yang berseru kepada para pemeluk Katolik agar menggulingkan Elizabeth dari takhta.

William Allen, orang Inggris yang dikucilkan, membangun biara di Douai, Prancis, untuk mendidik pastor-pastor missioner, pemuda-pemuda bersemangat tinggi yang siap mengorbankan nyawa demi mengabdi pada umat Katolik di Inggris. Hingga tahun 1580, lebih dari seratus pastor tiba di Inggris, namun beberapa plot yang dilakukan konspirator Katolik dan kaum Pemberontak Selatan membuat Ratu mencurigai semua umat Katolik—dan ini menyebabkan terjadinya eksekusi sekitar dua ratus pastor dan umat Katolik pada tahun 1603. Tahun 1584 Parlemen menyatakan bahwa menjadi pasor Katolik di Inggris merupakan pengkhianatan.

_Heretic_: Orang yang memiliki opini berbeda dengan pihak berwajib atau penguasa ortodoks; memiliki kepercayaan agamis yang bertentangan dengan Gereja yang berkuasa—dari kata Yunani _hairesis_, berarti "memilih mengingkari kebenaran".

_Heretic _ by Sarah Singleton


	2. Chapter 1: Dongeng

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

**Warning:**__No bashing characters, no SARA, AU (Alternative Universe), OOC (Out of Characters), OC (Own Characters), typo(s). Don't like don't read.

**A/N:** Enjoy my first Dramione and my first Harry Potter's fic. (Plot merupakan orific hasil keisengan yang terinspirasi dari beberapa novel. Mohon maaf atas kekurangan riset dan info yang kurang akurat).

**~~~ Chapter I: Dongeng ~~~**

Keputusan menempatkan James dan Albus Severus Potter di satu kamar yang sama adalah sebuah pilihan yang sangat salah. Sebenarnya ayah mereka, Harry, sangat tidak setuju dengan pemikiran untuk menempatkan kakak beradik itu untuk berada di kamar yang sama. Karena saat Al dan James berada di ruangan yang sama saja mereka selalu terlibat kerusuhan, apalagi jika sekamar.

Namun setelah James yang—terlalu—sering 'mengunjungi' kamar sang adik, Albus, hanya untuk mengejek dan menjahilinya; terutama saat musim panas, jika tak ada satupun sepupu yang berkunjung. James akan menjadi mudah bosan dan menjadikan Al bulan-bulanannya.

Dan kali ini sepupu-sepupu mereka tengah berkunjung untuk liburan Natal. Dan James juga Albus baru menjalani semester pertamanya di Hogwarts pulang untuk liburan Natal di rumah. Lily, si bungsu, takkan merasa kesepian lagi di rumah. Ia juga jadi sedikit lebih pendiam karena ditinggal kedua kakaknya. Namun di malam Natal ini, dimana selalu ada pengharapan dan kebahagiaan, ia mendapatkan kesenangannya itu.

Paman Ron dan Bibi Lavender berkunjung bersama si kembar, George dan Martha. Dan kebetulan sekali Victoire dan Teddy khusus berkunjung mala mini untuk menjalani malam Natal yang panjang di kediaman keluarga Potter di Godric's Hollow—tahun kemarin mereka merayakannya di The Burrow.

Yang menyenangkan adalah kedua sepupu mereka yang lain, yaitu Rose dan Scorpius juga menginap di sana. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa datang berkunjung, karena biasanya kakek dan nenek mereka, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, melarang mereka untuk keluar dari Malfoy Manor jika tidak ada keperluan penting, terlebih ketika liburan musim panas berlangsung.

Setelah makan malam di halaman rumah keluarga Potter yang luas dan pesta kembang api kecil-kecilan, mereka pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menghangatkan tubuh di depan perapian. Lagi-lagi James menjahili adiknya dengan 'berbaik hati' menawakan sebuah muffin cokelat pada Albus yang merupakan produk keluaran Toko Lelucon Zonko. Telinga Albus segera memerah dan berasap bahkan pada gigitan pertama. Lily hanya meringis melihat kakaknya yang kurang beruntung itu dan Rose yang menuruni sifat ibunya segera menegur James.

Namun Scorpius yang tetap menunjukkan ekspresi 'poker face'-nya justru berkomentar, "Lain kali cobalah Kembang Api Telan, produk terbaru Zonko. Kau pasti akan menyukai efeknya. "

"Score, jangan kau ikut—" tegur Rose.

"Pasti berbahaya! " Sepasang mata cokelat susu milik Lily Potter melebar. "Bagaimana jika meledak di perut Al? "

Kali ini Scorpius tertawa kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda lonjong dari saku jubahnya, menunjukkannya pada James. "Tentu saja tidak! Tapi Albus akan berwarna-warni dan bercahaya terang seperti kembang api. Ia akan meluncur ke langit, memantul-mantul di udara dan berasap Ia akan sehitam arang! "

"Keren banget! " James menyambar benda lonjong di tangan Scorpius. Anak lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan nyengir saat Rose mendelik padanya.

Dan sepertinya orang dewasa akan tetap pada urusan mereka sendiri dan sok berahasia dengan anak-anak di sekitar mereka. Buktinya, mereka melarang James, Al, Lily, dan para sepupu lain yang mereka anggap dibawah umur untuk tinggal dan begadang bersama mereka. Tadinya mereka ingin menghabiskan malam itu dengan bernyanyi lagu Natal sepanjang malam sementara Mrs. Potter menceritakan beberapa kisah bagi mereka.

Tawa mereka disela oleh teguran Mrs. Potter yang mengingatkan bahwa sudah tengah malam dan memaksa James untuk berhenti menjahili adiknya. Namun Lily menolak untuk tidur di kamarnya bertiga Rose dan Martha saja dan meminta untuk tidur di kamar kedua kakaknya. Akhirnya Mrs. Potter setuju dan sepakat untuk menceritakan sebuah kisah pengantar tidur nanti.

"Kuharap bukan kisah horror yang akan membuatmu takut, Lily, " ejek Scorpius yang menyikut Albus dan George untuk minggit dan melesakkan tubuh rampingnya diantara Lily dan Rose.

"Diam kau! " sungut Lily. "Kau hanya tak mau mengakui bahwa kau juga penakut! "

"Oooo~ maksudmu kau yang penakut, " Scorpius makin senang menggodanya. "Tetapi tenanglah, aku akan mendekapmu jika kau takut. "

"Score, jangan menggodanya! " Rose hendak bertukar posisi dengan adiknya namun Scorpius menolak.

"Sudahlah, anak-anak, jangan bertengkar. " Mrs. Potter menghamparkan sebuah selimut tebal di tubuh ketujuh anak itu. "Ingat, ini adalah malam natal. Dimana selalu ada pengharapan, kebahagiaan, dan juga kata maaf. Dan, James, kau harus minta maaf pada adikmu. " Tempat tidur yang mereka tempati itu merupakan gabungan dari ranjang milik James dan Albus yang telah diperbesar. Mrs. Potter menyalakan perapian.

"Hei, ini selimut motif beruang favoritmu, kan? " Scorpius berbisik di telinga Lily.

"Diam! "

Mrs. Potter menutup gorden jendela dan duduk di ujung ranjang, seraya melipat tangan di dada. "Aku takkan mulai bercerita jika kalian tidak berbaring tenang dan tidak saling mengejek lagi. "

Ketujuh anak berwajah polo situ—kecuali James yang entah mengapa memiliki aura wajah mirip sekali si kembar Weasley dan Scorpius yang mewarisi kelicikan wajah sang ayah—segera meletakkan kepala masing-masing di atas bantal empuk yang dijejerkan. Ranjang itu padat sekali.

"Nah, begitu. " Mrs. Potter tersenyum puas, menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya sehingga kandil yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar padam. Dan kini cahaya hanya berasal dari lidah-lidah api di perapian yang meretih dan sepasang jendela berbentuk wajik yang gordennya tembus pandang sehingga membiarkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu Natal di luar untuk menerobos masuk. "Akan segera kumulai, tapi jangan ada yang menyelaku. Setuju? "

"Mum, kau tidak memegang satupun buku. Kau akan bercerita melalui apa? " Cetus Lily saat Ginny Potter hendak membuka mulut untuk memulai.

"Oh tidak perlu. " Ginny tersenyum lebar. " Aku sudah hafal kisah ii di luar kepala. Sejujurnya, kisah ini adalah kisah yang tidak mudah untuk dilupakan. Apakah aku bisa memulainya? "

Ketujuh wajah itu mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah. " Ginny berdeham dan memulai. Ia membuat suaranya sedramatis mungkin. " Kisah ini dimulai tatkala zaman dahulu kala hiduplah seorang gadis muda cantik nan jelita. Gadis itu bernama Hermione dan konon ia hidup di era Ratu Elizabeth I—"

"Hei, namanya sama dengan Auntie Hermione! " ucap Lily.

Scorpius menyenggolnya. "Ssst! Lily, diamlah. "

Ginnya hanya tersenyum pengertian lagi. " Benar sekali. Begitulah kisah ini diceritakan oleh nenekmu saat kami—aku dan kakak-kakakku masih kecil dahulu, Lily. Tapi, ingat perjanjian kita? Jangan ada yang menyela, oke? Baiklah akan kulanjutkan—"

"Ia hidup bersama keluarga besarnya. Keluarga besar yang terpandang, mereka adalah penganut agama Katolik yang sangat taat. Dan termasuk yang terbesar di kotanya. Sementara saat itu terjadi perselisihan antara sang Ratu dengan pemimpin sebelumnya dan Inggris kembali memeluk Protestan. Kerajaan dan gereja bermusuhan sampai Paus berseru untuk menggulingkan sang Ratu dari takhta. Ia mengeluarkan peraturan untuk memburu seluruh pastor Katolik di seluruh negeri. " Sampai sini, Ginny menarik napas dalam-dalam, entah mengapa cerita yang baru saja dimulai ini sedikit mempengaruhinya.

Perlahan telapak tangan Lily merayap dan menggenggam telapak tangan Scorpius. Kedua pupil matanya melebar. Bukannya Sacorpius tidak menyadarinya, ia hanya diam saja dan menikmatinya. Beruntung suasana kamar remang-remang karena pasti wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Celakanya, anak buah Paduka Ratu mulai mencurigai keluarga pemeluk Katolik tersebut. Keluarga itu, Keluarga Granger—" Ginny mengeraskan suaranya sedikit karena sepertinya Lily hendak berkomentar lagi. " –dikucilkan dari pergaulan. Keluarga mereka tidak lagi dipandang sebagai keluarga terpandang dan berpengaruh di London. Usaha yang mereka rintis sejak turun-temurun bangkrut. Dan masyarakat menjuluki mereka yang seperti keluarga Granger sebagai _heretic_.

"Dan beginilah kisah ini dimulai… "

**To be continued—**

**A/N:** Berikutnya akan menjadi inti cerita. Entahlah, kayaknya saya gak janji bakal update lebih cepet setelah chapter 2 atau chapter 3 publish, tapi yang pasti cerita ini gak bakal hiatus juga. Udah dapet plotnya soalnya^^.

Mind to review for update faster? Thanks before!


End file.
